A humidifier of a ventilator is mainly used for increasing humidity of air conveyed to a patient. The air, for a medical purpose, generally does not contain adequate moisture. If the air is used directly, it may damage or irritate a respiratory tract or an upper respiratory tract of a user. Also, the respiratory tract or the upper respiratory tract of the user may be affected by dry and dense secreta of a bypass patient, which may cause airway constriction and even obstruction. By heating the moisture provided by the humidifier, the water vapor output of the humidifier may be increased.
In humidification devices of the existing humidifiers, basically a water storage area and a heating area are integrated into one cavity. When in use, water sufficient to be consumed for a certain time is added to the humidification device. Moisture is slowly provided to the patient for use through airflow provided when the ventilator works and by heating.
Because water sufficient to be consumed for a certain time needs to be stored in the humidification device, more water needs to be filled in the humidification device at the very start. Consequently, lower heating efficiency and longer heating time may be caused when the ventilator just starts working.